Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to a counting system, and more particularly, to adjusting lighting in a field of view based on the ambient lighting conditions.
Generally, a counting system may track objects, such as individuals passing through one or more areas within the field of view of a camera of the counting system, and maintain a count of each object. The counting system may include multiple devices that serve various functions. However, in some cases, lighting within the field of view may be insufficient to allow the counting system to obtain an accurate count of individuals. For example, a counting system situated in an outdoor area may be affected by the time of day. Although the camera in the counting system may accurately identify individuals in daylight, if the lighting in the area is poor around the counting system (e.g., the counting system is installed away from a main light source), then image data captured by the camera can be affected by relatively low luminosity values, which can cause individuals within the field of view of the camera to be obscured and thus not counted.